Nara Cyclone
Nara Cyclone is the main character,she wants to be an angel.She also has a Tsundere & Kuudere side. Appearance Nara has a long lime hair with golden eyes,she wears long red scarve,green chinese long t-shirt and brown trousers.Her Future's appearance is wearing long, almost waist-length green hair and golden eyes.She also wears sleeveless black uniform with a high collar, gold trim, and a silver Black Knights symbol on the chest. The lower end of the uniform splits off into four long pieces that nearly extend to the floor. A long, adorned red sash is also worn around the waist. she also wears long black gloves with gold trim kept on with red bands on the upper arms as well as long white and gold high-heeled boots. History Nara was born at England.But when she is 8 years old,she move to Japan and live with her aunt.One day,she heard many children talks about Gingka the Angel Beyblader,since that,she decided to play beyblade and wants to be angel beyblader like Gingka.2 years later,she fights in a large bey tournament's final and face up against Zero Kurogane,she lose and cries because if she lose,she cant fight Gingka and be the new angel beyblader.Zero come to her and say that he will follow her Journey. Fang's Revenge Arc Nara and the others go to fang's tower.Nara and the other beyblader fight fang's skuad.Nara,gingka,zero,dita,ryuga and kyoya manage to go to fang's room but fights him,they were beaten by fang except gingka,but nara,zero,dita,ryuga,and kyoya give theyre last power to gingka and defeats fang.fang's last dark power make all bey dissapear from the world and people that trapped in the tower back to 13 years old age. Future Arc 4 years later,the curse gone and they back to theyre real age.Nara and the others get the star fragments power again but not in bey but theyre magic strength.they fight agains the grimoire team that want to destroy the world after destroying nara and the others.nara,gingka and zero fight grimoire's leader and manage stop grimoire. Chibi Ova Arc Vania make a mistake and she fire -20 years bazooka,the all characters of Reborn Season is become 3-7 years old,they all panic but later enjoyed.Nara wear a dress and ask Gingka How is her looks,before Gingka could say,the effects of -20 years bazooka gone and Nara's dress become too short which embrassed them. Abilities .High level Wind elemen .Summon Fake Angels .Taboo:Sealing the dark power .Special Move;Feather Tornado Relationship Gingka Hagane She like him and wish could be like him.And at Gingka's side,she reminds him of Madoka Amano. Zero Kurogane Her childhood friend,he likes her and blushing when she attenting him.When Nara cries,he immediatly hug her Trivia *She wants to be an angel really resemble Angel *She ranked 3 in girl popularity poll *Nara wants to be an angel because she want to help people and wants to fly in the sky. *Nara is the 2nd person that make delya angry by saying Mukuro is Ugly. *In manga,her future appearance wearing ponytail ,yellow manset(open on the chest part) white tank top and long red jeans. Image Gallery nara2.jpg Nara1.jpg NARA.jpg nara3.jpg nara4.jpg|nara x zero nara5.jpg nara6.jpg|nara shocked margarette was kidnapped nara7.jpg nara8.jpg|nara smile nara9.jpg nara10.jpg nara11.jpg|chibi ova arc nara young nara.JPG|young nara Category:Females